leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Brawly's Hariyama
| gender=Male | ability= | location=Hoenn | epnum=AG020| numeps1=less than 1| firststagename=Makuhita| epname=Brave the Wave | prevonum=296| evolution=1| evo1num=297| firstevoep=AG020| firstevoname=Brave the Wave | current=With Brawly| java1=Shin'ichirō Miki| java2=Unshō Ishizuka| enva1=Darren Dunstan| enva2=Maddie Blaustein| }} Brawly's Hariyama (Japanese: トウキのハリテヤマ Tōki's Hariteyama) is Brawly's main in all media he has appeared in; that is, in the , , and the Pokémon Adventures . In all media it is shown to have evolved from Makuhita. In the anime Hariyama was first seen as a in Brave the Wave, where it was surfing with Brawly, something they are both interested in. While they were surfing, Makuhita lost its footing and fell over but recovered quickly when they got back to shore. When arrived to catch , Makuhita swam very quickly on its surfboard and caught up to Team Rocket, tackling them and rescuing Pikachu in the process. During the Gym against Ash, Brawly sent it out after his got defeated under the hands of Ash's Treecko. In the first part of their battle, Makuhita rolled over sideways every time it got hit by an attack, similar to what Machop did when battling Ash's Taillow. Makuhita's strength in power and skill caused it to hold off Treecko's excessive attacks, gaining the upper hand. Makuhita evolved into Hariyama when Treecko got up after it was hit by . Treecko was no match for Hariyama as its Pound attack was rendered useless. With the massive power boost Hariyama gained via evolution, Hariyama finished Treecko off easily with a powerful , thus defeating . After the battle, it was then surfing again with Brawly. Hariyama was able to improve its footing skills when it evolved. It reappeared in a flashback in Which Wurmple's Which. Hariyama reappeared in A Meditite Fight, where it stopped a falling rock caused by a big storm from crushing Brawly and . After the storm subsided, Hariyama took on Team Rocket and single-handedly defeated them with . During Ash's rematch against Brawly in Just One of the Geysers, Brawly sent out Hariyama to handle after the latter defeated Machop. Hariyama immediately attacked with Arm Thrust. Ash had his Corphish use to take in the blows Hariyama was delivering in order for Hariyama to get tired. However, Hariyama was able to keep going despite all that. Next, Corphish dived underwater to surprise Hariyama with which worked. In the end, Hariyama took out Corphish with Seismic Toss, leaving Ash with Treecko. Unlike last time, Treecko used Pound on Hariyama's legs instead of Hariyama itself since the footing is usually Hariyama's weakness. After Hariyama got hit with more Pound attacks on its legs, it was not able to hit Treecko with . With both Pokémon getting tired, Treecko was able to finish off Hariyama during the final part of the battle with Treecko and Hariyama using Pound and Knock Off respectively, winning Ash the . It reappeared in a flashback in Whiscash and Ash. Personality and characteristics Because of its time surfing with Brawly in Dewford Island, Hariyama, both its in form as a Makuhita and Hariyama, had great endurance and stamina as seen in its debut when it quickly chased after on its surfboard. Moves used mod 4}}|0=Vital Throw|1=Arm Thrust|2=Seismic Toss|3=Knock Off}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Vital Throw|1=Arm Thrust|2=Seismic Toss|3=Knock Off}}}} In the games Makuhita—and in rematches, Hariyama—is Brawly's main Pokémon in the games. It has appeared in , , and —all the games Brawly himself has appeared in. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga History Hariyama debuted as a Makuhita in Stick This in Your Craw, Crawdaunt II surfing with Brawly. The wave they were surfing on got larger and wanted to rescue them since they would have been sucked in the wave. She claimed that the large wave was caused by her Lorry's sneeze. However, the size of the wave was fine as Makuhita was being taught martial arts and was doing so by the use of surfing. Makuhita was sent out as the second Pokémon during Sapphire's Gym battle in Mashing Makuhita after 's defeat in the hands of Chic, Sapphire's newly evolved . Brawly trusted Makuhita in terms of strength. Its first opponent was Rono, Sapphire's newly evolved . Makuhita had the huge advantage with type since Rono was part and . In the battle, Makuhita took advantage of its surfing techniques when it absorbed Rono's and simultaneously. Afterwards, Makuhita took out Rono with , dealing double the damage to the Lairon. Makuhita's next opponent was Chic. Chic launched a at the rotund fighter and dealt very little damage due to its Ability. Afterwards, it dodged Chic's attack, landing the Young Fowl Pokémon slamming to a wall. As Makuhita was avoiding and flowing with Chic's attack strength, it gained energy. All that energy caused Makuhita to evolve into Hariyama. Hariyama was about to deliver the last attack until Chic used , by having the first kick block Hariyama's attack and the second kick for offense. This strategy took out Hariyama, earning Sapphire the . Hariyama reappears in The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon VIII, during the fight against . Brawly has Hariyama wake up after it got hit by the electricity in the air that Groudon absorbed. Hariyama battles with Blaise in The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon IX. It had no trouble handling Blaise's illusionary skills and his two illusion-producing , where one startles them and leaves them wide open for another attack. Hariyama uses this opportunity to use on them. The battle continued in the next chapter and The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XII. During the twelfth part of the Kyogre and Groudon battle, Hariyama defeats the two Slugma using the tactics Brawly learned from his old friend Bruno. After the battle, Hariyama, along with its Trainer, get exhausted since they spent most of their vitality countering Blaise's illusions. Blaise was able to flee the Lilycove Inn. In Omega Alpha Adventure 21, Hariyama assisted in stopping the Grand Meteor Delta. Personality and characteristics While Hariyama was fighting Blaise's , he was able to handle the illusions Blaise threw at him and Brawly unlike . Moves used mod 5}}|0=Counter|1=Fake Out|2=Arm Thrust|3=SmellingSalt|4=Knock Off}} Adventures.png|Using mod 5}}|0=Counter|1=Fake Out|2=Arm Thrust|3=Smelling Salts|4=Knock Off}}}} Related articles Hariyama Category:Ruby and Sapphire characters Category:Emerald characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters (Pokémon) es:Hariyama de Brawly/Marcial fr:Hariyama de Bastien it:Hariyama di Rudi zh:藤树的铁掌力士